


Sweet Nothings

by Doomy23



Series: A very VERY wierd ship. [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomy23/pseuds/Doomy23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no Idea what I'm doing and this is my first thing to put on this site. Sorry if It's kinda short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

"Are you comfy Theo? Am I hurting you at all?" Asriel asked softly.  
"No this is fine." Andrew said.   
Asriel hugged Andrew tighter. His breath hot on Andrew's back. Asriel's warmth wrapping Andrew up.  
"I don't wanna let go." Asriel wispered.  
"But you did 13 years ago" Andrew jokingly said.  
"Shut up." Asriel replied.  
Andrew and Asriel had been together ever since Andrew saved Asriel. After Andrew met him, he couldn't seem to get off his mind.  
He then swore to try and save him too, no matter what.  
Asriel held on for a little bit longer. "Still, I don't wanna let go now."  
He moved his body up a bit to kiss Andrew's ear. "I love you." He wispered.  
"Is that so?" Andrew asked the caprine.  
"How many times do I have to say it though?" Asriel asked. "Doesn't matter. I still love you."  
Andrew started to make little fox noises. Not really loud, and not too soft.  
Asriel then turned Andrew around and let his hand rest on Andrew's hair.  
At first, Asriel ruffled Andrew hair up, just to be a bit mean, but then, he started petting him.   
Andrew's fox noises grew a bit louder, but they got softer as he fell asleep.  
As Andrew fell asleep, Asriel wispered one last time, "I love you Andrew. Through thick and thin, and through every reset."

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that this is short! I just wanted to test his out before I spam this place with Original stories and stuff


End file.
